


[fanmix] my voice in your bones

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), getting in before infinity war ruins everything, quiet sobbing, these two will always find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: Melancholy, tender like a bruise, hopeful: a post-Civil War stucky fanmix.





	[fanmix] my voice in your bones

_Does it feel to you like it felt before_  
_Like a trigger's gone you don’t know what for_  
_Like you lost control when you needed more_  
_Can you hear my voice in your bones again_  
_Can you be with me like you were back then_  
_I can't handle all this dark again_  


\-- Long Way, Gordi

[STREAM on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/6pmaxar5gxiz6vhzd617banwc/playlist/4PEnkB2ftjJBQFdRSqXe1b)

01\. Violence Broken - No Mono  
02\. O I Long to Feel Your Arms Around Me - Father John Misty  
03\. Deliverance - Ry X  
04\. Fading Through ft. Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Wafia  
05\. Hesitate - Golden Vessel x Emerson Leif  
06\. Worth the Fight - Broods  
07\. Long Way - Gordi  
08\. Breathe - RHODES  
09\. Moon River - Frank Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mix thinking about that scene in CW where Bucky and Steve leave the bunker, wounded but together. This is a soundtrack for their reunion, and for them finding their way back to each other. 
> 
> The tracks are ordered to form a narrative: things start off slow, melancholy, full of longing and pain. They've reunited but there's been so much water under the bridge, so much suffering. The middle is beset by doubt, by wanting to know -- _tell me that your love is a sure thing_ \-- if they can reach each other, if they can love each other. The last two songs give the answer: _breathe, release it all/come on now, I'll keep you warm_ , where one implores the other to let it all go so they can be together, and finally with moon river, recognising the truth that they are inseparable -- in the schoolyard, on the battlefield, and in life: _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' that way (the same, the same...)_ ♥


End file.
